Thierry Kazazian
[thumb|190px|Thierry Kazazian [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Kazazian_Thierry.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Thierry Kazazian est un acteur et directeur artistique français d'origine arménienne. Pratiquant également le doublage, il est notamment entre autres la voix française régulière de Jason Sudeikis dans la plupart de ses films. Également directeur artistique, il a dirigé de nombreux animes, dont notamment Akira, Trigun et Cowboy Bebop. Biographie Voxographie Cinéma Films * Jason Sudeikis dans : ** Trop loin pour toi (2010) : Box ** Bon à tirer (B.A.T.) (2011) : Fred ** Comment tuer son boss ? (2011) : Kurt Buckman ** Moi, député (2012) : Mitch ** My Movie Project (2013) : Batman ** Les Miller, une famille en herbe (2013) : David Burke ** Comment tuer son boss 2 (2014) : Kurt Buckman ** Jamais entre amis (2015) : Jake ** Les Cerveaux (2016) : Mike McKinney ** Joyeuse fête des mères (2016) : Bradley ** La Couleur de la victoire (2016) : Larry Snyder ** Colossal (2017) : Oscar ** Permission (2017) : Glenn ** Downsizing (2017) : Dave Johnson ** Booksmart (2019) : le proviseur Brown * Ken Jeong dans : ** Very Bad Trip : Leslie Chow ** Very Bad Trip 2 : Leslie Chow ** Very Bad Trip 3 : Leslie Chow * Nathan Fillion dans : ** Serenity : Malcolm « Mal » Reynolds ** La Voix des morts : la lumière : Abe Dale * John Leguizamo : Cholo dans Le Territoire des morts * Martin Henderson : Cary Ford dans Torque, la route s'enflamme * George Lopez : Alfonso dans Valentine's Day * Dave Brown : Clerk dans Tucker et Dale fightent le mal * Joseph Gilgun : Hydell dans Lock Out * Shea Whigham : Agent Marenick dans Non-Stop * Enrico Colantoni : Keith Mars dans Veronica Mars Films d'animation * 2005 : Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa : Gluttony * 2009 : Numéro 9 : Numéro 5Doublé par John C. Reilly dans la version originale. * 2013 : Epic : La Bataille du royaume secret : BombaDoublé par Jason Sudeikis dans la version originale. Télévision Séries télévisées * Nathan Fillion dans : ** Firefly (2002) : Malcolm « Mal » Reynolds ** The Big Bang Theory (2015) : lui-même * Jason Sudeikis dans : ** Philadelphia (2010-2011) : Schmitty ** The Last Man on Earth (2015-2018) : Mike Miller * Mark Gatiss dans : ** Game of Thrones (2014-2017) : Tycho Nestoris (4 épisodes) ** Gunpowder (2017) : Lord Robert Cecil * Jericho : Stanley Richmond (Brad Beyer) * Ed : Ed Stevens (Thomas Cavanagh) * Surface : Jared (Jack Landry) * Les Arnaqueurs VIP : Adam Rice (Paul Nichols) * The Riches : Dale Malloy (Todd Stashwick) * Frères d'armes : le capitaine Lewis Nixon (Ron Livingston) * Hannibal : Dr. Frederick Chilton (Raúl Esparza) * Breaking Bad : Dan Wachsberger (Chris Freihofer) * 2005-2017 : Bones : Dr. Jack Hodgins (T. J. Thyne) Téléfilm d'animation * Inspecteur Gadget : Affaire inclassable : Inspecteur Gadget Séries d'animation * Alexander : Dinocrate * Boogiepop Phantom : Ichiro Kishida * Fish'n Chips : Chipsus Barbotus * Foot 2 rue : Chrono * Fullmetal Alchemist : Gluttony, Greed et Vato Falman * Gundam Seed : Révérend Marchio * Gundam Seed Destiny : Gilbert Durandal / Révérend Marchio * Helsing : Peter Fergusson * Karas : Otoha * Le Manège enchanté : Zébulon, Sam, Père Pivoine * Le Secret du sable bleu : George * Les Drôles de petites bêtes * Miraculous: Les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir : Plagg * Depuis 2008 : One Piece : Icebarg * Planetes : Hachirota "Hachimaki" Hoshino, Arvind Ravy * Sherlock Yack : Boule de pureté * Spectacular Spider-Man : Max Dillon / Electro * Le Ranch : voix additionnelles * Cowboy Bebop : voix additionnelles * 2001-2003 : Gadget et les Gadgetinis : Lieutenant Gadget * 2011 : Les Monsieur Madame : M. Tête-en-l'air, M. Heureux, M. Mal-élevé, M. Curieux, M. Endormi et M. Boing * 2015 : Archer : Farooq Ashkani (saison 6, épisode 6) * 2019 : Love, Death & Robots : le narrateur (saison 1, épisode 6) OAV * Blue submarine n°6 : Tetsu Hayami Jeux vidéo * 2003 : Astérix et Obélix XXL : Acidcloridrix et Panoramix * 2004 : Jak 3 : les Précurseur 2 et 3 et l'Esprit précurseur * 2004 : Far Cry : voix additionnelles * 2004 : World of Warcraft : Gazleu et Muradin (redoublage en 2018) * 2005 : Brother in Arms: Road to Hill 30 : Caporal Samuel Corrion * 2004 : Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood : Caporal Samuel Corrion * 2005 : Saint Seiya : Le Sanctuaire : Hyoga, Milo, Mû * 2006 : Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent : BR Sykes * 2007 : Mass Effect : Fist, Yaroslav Tartakovsky * 2007 : Assassin's Creed : Talal * 2008 : Dark Sector : Soldat * 2008 : Call of Duty: World at War : Takeo Masaki * 2008 : Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway : le caporal Samuel Corrion * 2008 : Dead Space : Benson * 2008 : Fallout 3 : Harkness * 2009 : Borderlands : Mordecaï * 2009 : Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé : Un mangemort * 2009 : Brütal Legend : Jack the Lift Op * 2009 : The Lapins Crétins : La Grosse Aventure : voix additionnelles * 2010 : Call of Duty: Black Ops : John Fitzgerald Kennedy et Swift * 2010 : Fallout: New Vegas : différents PNJ * 2011 : Duke Nukem Forever : voix additionnelles * 2011 : Star Wars : The Old Republic : Malavai Quinn * 2012 : Borderlands 2 : Mordecaï * 2013 et 2014 : Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : La Malédiction du serpent : Hobbs * 2014 : Alien: Isolation : William Connor, Turner et des membres de la station Sébastopol * 2015 : Batman: Arkham Knight : Kirk Langstrom / Man-Bat * 2016 : Dishonored 2 : des Superviseurs * 2017 : Final Fantasy XIV Stormblood : Soroban * 2017 : Minecraft: Story Mode Saison Deux : Jesse (Garçon) * 2017 : Dishonored : La Mort de l'Outsider : des Superviseurs * 2017 : Uncharted: The Lost Legacy : Asav * 2017 : L'Aventure Layton : Katrielle et la Conspiration des millionnaires : Rémi Roquois, Jean Pignon et Dr. Eugène Hétissien * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Le Roi du Temps et Psycho-Pirate * 2018 : Marvel's Spider-Man : Vulture * 2019 : Mortal Kombat 11 : Kung Lao Direction artistique ; Films d'animation * Akira * Berserk : L'Âge d'or ; Séries d'animation * Trigun * Cowboy Bebop Commentaire * En 2018 il devient la nouvelle voix de personnages Gazleu et Muradin dan le jeu World of Warcraft. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Thierry Kazazian sur iMDB * Voxographie détaillée de Thierry Kazazian sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Thierry Kazazian sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Thierry Kazazian sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Thierry Kazazian (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Thierry Kazazian (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Kazazian Thierry Kazazian Thierry Kazazian Thierry Kazazian Thierry